Bésame
by Anonima999
Summary: Para vengarse del rechazo de Sesshomaru, una mujer demonio condena a Inuyasha a amar a quien no debe, y caer poco a poco en una peligrosa locura. Ahora, Sesshomaru deberá enfrentarse a su ya no tan odiado hermano, para proteger a quien más le importa.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Siento la hoja de mi espada atravesando al enemigo con la sutileza y suavidad de la seda. Mi mano firme sobre la empuñadura ha dejado de temblar. Finalmente, después de cinco años de batallas, sangre, muerte y una guerra que no parecía terminar nunca, es bajo mi poder que cae el líder del Sur. No podía ser de otro modo, aunque por un momento… Por un momento dudé. Debió ser el cansancio y las heridas, todas las noches en vela, todas las luchas a muerte. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, sosteniendo la gloria en el último momento, bajo el cielo de invierno.

El líder del Sur es una mujer demonio cuyo nombre se ha repetido tanto a mi alrededor durante los últimos años, que no deseo decirlo nunca más. Una mujer hermosa, he de aceptar, que en sus más bajos intentos de derrotarme varias veces trató de seducirme. En cualquier otro momento de mi vida, tal vez, hubiera caído en el poder de sus encantos, aunque fuera por una noche. Pero ahora eso es imposible. No existe ninguna criatura en este mundo que pueda superar a la única mujer para la que tengo ojos.

Y ahora me mira fijamente, con el destellante brillo de sus últimos segundos de vida bailando en esos ojos grandes y bien abiertos.

-Sesshomaru… -susurra tan cerca de mí que siento su aliento frío contra mi piel, y luego sus manos se cierran sobre mis brazos. Sonríe, y eso me descontrola un poco, aunque no lo demuestro de ninguna forma, sólo dejo que mi mirada dura y llena de odio se hunda hasta sus huesos-. ¿Por qué no pudiste amarme? Todo… Todo hubiera sido… tan…diferente.

Ya muere, ya muere. Ya no quiero ni un segundo más de esto. Veo el rojo carmín de su sangre bañando el filo letal de Bakusaiga. ¿El tiempo está pasando muy lento, o ella tarda demasiado en morir?

-Sabía que este… sería el final –continúa hablando para mi sorpresa-. Sabía que moriría… en tus… brazos –podría terminar con ella ahora mismo, sólo un movimiento más y estaría hecha pedazos, pero estoy paralizado porque de pronto entiendo que hay algo más en todo esto. Hay algo que me quiere decir, y presiento con cierta desconfianza que no es nada bueno-. Pero… no será… fácil para ti. Me he vengado ya –mi corazón se detiene por un instante, mi rostro sigue inescrutable.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Soy… una romántica sin remedio. Vas a vivir… en carne propia… la pesadilla que me…has hecho vivir… con tu constante… rechazo.

-Suficiente –sus palabras carecen de sentido y estoy harto de tenerla tan cerca y de escucharla seguir hablando. Su maldito invariable parloteo me ha perseguido por demasiado tiempo ya. Pero cuando estoy a punto de dar la estocada final, ella termina con la distancia que queda entre ambos, hundiendo más el sable de mi espada por su propia voluntad, y antes de entender lo que hace, sella sus labios helados con los míos.

Siento, a través de ese contacto, los últimos atisbos de vida que le quedan, es como besar a la muerte y me desagrada por completo. Me separo inmediatamente girando el rostro, entonces escucho por última vez su detestable voz pronunciando una sola palabra sobre mi oído. Una palabra que me hiela la sangre, y que sin decirme nada, me lo ha dicho todo.

-Rin… -y con esa exhalación, muere.

* * *

><p>Rin. Su nombre saliendo de esos labios malditos, con esa voz burlona, segura, de un demonio que no conoce límites. Me ha dejado con una extraña sensación en el pecho, de inestabilidad. Es como si algo dentro de mí temblara, y no lo puedo detener. Algo no está bien, y juro que si de alguna manera la encontró y le hizo algo, aunque solo fuera tocarle un cabello, entonces yo…<p>

-¡Amo bonito! –grita Jaken cuando me ve acercándome a lo que ha quedado de mi ejército. Él, como todos, también tiene algunas heridas-. La guerra ha terminado, mi Señor. Ha vencido como era de esperarse.

Lo ignoro y busco con la mirada entre mis hombres al único idiota que me interesa en este momento, pero no lo encuentro. En otro tiempo hubiera pensado, asegurado, que había huido, pero conociéndolo tan bien como ahora lo hago, esa idea no cruza por mi mente ni por error.

-¿Dónde está el imbécil de Inuyasha? –pregunto a lo que el demonio rana reacciona con un ligero temblor.

-N-No lo he visto, mi Señor. Desde hace unas horas que…

-¿Extrañándome tan pronto? –interrumpe su voz a mis espaldas. Me giro para verlo andando hacia mí, con paso decidió y calmado. Sabe que la guerra terminó y por fin, al igual que el resto de nosotros, se ha relajado.

Mi idiota medio hermano ha cambiado, tengo que aceptarlo. Aunque sigue siendo impulsivo hasta el grado de la idiotez, ha madurado lo suficiente en este tiempo como para que acepte su cercanía y presencia a mi alrededor. Ha sabido llevar tan bien las riendas del ejército que no me quedó más opción que nombrarlo General, y con esto y sus acciones de valor, con su mirada que jamás demostró miedo, se ganó el respeto de todos. Incluso el mío, aunque eso es algo que nadie tiene porque saber.

Cuando la guerra comenzó, él me encontró sin que yo lo mandara llamar, pues desde un principio di por sentado que no contaría con él, cosa que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Pero sin que nadie lo esperara, llegó. Se presentó ante mí, altanero como siempre, pero decidido a luchar. De inmediato encontró su lugar con el resto de los hombres, y ni por un segundo en cinco años, lo vi flaquear.

-¿Dónde estabas? –no pude evitar sonar fastidiado. Había vencido a la desgraciada que tantos problemas nos causó, y él, que apenas se separó de mí en las batallas, decidió no estar en la última. No es que me importe, ni que me ofenda… Es solo que me parece una estupidez de su parte.

-Peleando, ¿dónde más?

Una parte de haberlo tenido cerca tanto tiempo, más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, es que aprendí a conocerlo hasta en el más ínfimo detalle de su odiosa personalidad, e incluso en su manera de pensar. Aprendí a identificar cuando estaba serio, enojado, e incluso nostálgico. Una pérdida de tiempo, pero inevitable. Supongo que es por la sangre que compartimos, algo que me sigue molestando. Y es por esta razón que ahora sé que miente. No sólo es su tono, sino la forma en la que esquiva mi mirada y pasa de largo a lado de mí para detenerse junto a Jaken. No me mira, y algo en él luce diferente. Como si de pronto se hubiera… opacado.

Pero lo que sea que le pasé, no es este el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo, y no es que me importe, solo… tengo curiosidad. Envaino a Bakusaiga y así doy por terminada la pesadilla.

-Ayuden a los heridos y quemen a los muertos. La guerra ha terminado, nos vamos.

Tras el grito de victoria que lanzan los soldados, haciendo vibrar la tierra bajo mis pies y elevándose al cielo, doy media vuelta y empiezo el regreso a casa, seguido inmediatamente por Jaken. Y no dejé de notar cómo Inuyasha permaneció callado, inusualmente serio, como si apenas notara el final de la guerra. Una guerra que lo cambió tanto a él, como a mí.

No quiero distraerme con nimiedades, pues ahora, cuando se supone que puedo respirar en paz, hay algo nuevo oprimiéndome el pecho. El nombre de Rin en los labios de esa mujer. La advertencia en su mirada, en su beso… Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para permanecer callado, y no salir volando de ahí como un rayo a la aldea de humanos.

Un gran esfuerzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Uno

_Inuyasha_

Esto no puede estar pasando. Se supone que todo estaba a apunto de terminar, que cinco años de estar lejos de Kagome y de los míos por fin encontrarían final. Que sería en los brazos de mi mujer donde hallaría la tan ansiada gloria. Pero el maldito Sesshomaru tenía que posarse frente al enemigo con todo ese maldito porte de rey, y mirarla a los ojos, y hablarle con la voz de terciopelo. Y claro, ¡claro que la muy idiota se enamoró de él! Y siendo esa mujer un demonio tan cruel que hubo ocasiones donde me quitaba el sueño el recordar las atrocidades que cometía en el campo de batalla, debí saber que esto no acabaría bien. Que amando a mi hermano de la forma enferma y obsesiva en que lo hacía, sólo nos podría esperar desgracia. Y la desgracia llegó de la forma más inesperada, más vil que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

¿Cómo supo de Rin? ¿Cómo supo de Kagome? Nos encargamos de que nunca tuviera acceso a esa información. Nuestra vida privada siempre estuvo en otro plano, lejos de espías, lejos de ella; Sesshomaru y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en este punto desde el principio. Y sin embargo, al final lo supo. Habló de Rin, que después de cinco años bajo mi custodia ya era parte de mí, y después de mí mujer, mí Kagome, y eso me hizo reventar. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo lo sabía?

Ahora, apenas puedo disfrutar del final de la guerra, porque lo único que quiero es irme de aquí y volver con ellas, volver a la aldea. ¿Sesshomaru lo sabrá? La maldita mujer me lo dijo muy claro: "_Es esta es mi venganza, hacia él y por él, Inuyasha. Y ya sabes cómo puede terminar todo. Pero, ¿lo harás_?" No, claro que no lo haré. Nunca. No puedo, ni ahora ni el día de mañana, ¡nunca! Y mi medio hermano… ¿cómo se pondría? Todo lo que **no** nos hicieron las noches interminables de batallas, lo hizo esa maldita bruja al final.

Entrando al palacio, que una vez perteneció a mi padre y ahora le pertenece a Sesshomaru, siento todavía el escozor bajo mi muñeca. Arde como fuego, y me amenaza incansable sobre el futuro. Oculto las manos bajo mis mangas rojas. Aquí hay silencio, el aire esta limpio, fresco, nada huele a sangre, nada huele a muerte. Los muros blancos nos rodean y protegen, los largos pasillos parecen darnos la bienvenida con su mutismo, lo altos techos nos brindan la seguridad que bajo el cielo no tuvimos nunca. Y el aroma a sándalo y roble nos envuelve. Esta también es mi casa ahora, lo sé, no necesito que Sesshomaru me lo diga para que entienda en su silencio que ya no hay más puertas cerradas para mí. Al menos por ahora…. Al menos hasta que se entere de lo que se nos viene encima.

Es una lástima, de verdad, que habiendo roto con las barreras que tan firmemente nos separaban, yo vaya corriendo de nuevo a buscar su odio. No es lo que quiero, no quiero que me odie ni me desprecie más, ni perder lo que he ganado. A final de cuentas es la única familia que tengo. La única persona que camina sobre este mundo compartiendo su sangre conmigo. Siempre había tenido claro que a pesar de los antiguos rencores y peleas, yo nunca odie a Sesshomaru, no podía. No como él que tuvo esa facilidad asombrosa de detestarme hasta la obsesión. Yo sólo comprendía una cosa: era mi hermano. _Es_ mi hermano. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez odiarlo? ¿Esta nueva maldición me ayudaría a descubrir eso?

Alzo la mirada para verlo tan impecable y perfecto caminando delante de mí por los pasillos, apenas distingo su perfil como de mármol, pero veo sus hombros moviéndose con la ligereza de su andar, y su cabello como el mío, y sé que después de todo, no quiero perderlo.

-¿Qué es? –me pregunta inesperadamente, deteniéndose y deteniéndome en seco.

-Nada –miento tan rápido que me delato en seguida. Soy un idiota, es obvio que no puedo ocultárselo por mucho tiempo. Su mirada de oro me perfora, es una advertencia-. Nada –repito-. Quiero volver a la aldea, cuanto antes.

Alza un poco el rostro y me mira con despotismo.

-Hay algo en ti… Un olor –dice entrecerrando los ojos y yo siento que el alma se me va a los pies. La maldita marca tiene aroma, aunque sea ligero, casi imperceptible, pero no para él. No para mí-. A ella. ¿Peleaste con ella antes que yo?

-No -¿me escuché seguro? Lo dudo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Ya te lo dije, ¿y que es todo este interrogatorio? Ya no estoy bajo tus órdenes, la guerra ha terminado y no te debo ninguna explicación.

Paso a su lado pretendiendo estar más furioso de lo que en realidad estoy, pero su voz, como témpano de hielo, me detiene.

-Iré contigo –es una orden, eso esta perfectamente claro en su tono.

-¿A la aldea?

-Mañana a primera hora nos vamos.

-¿Vas a ver a Rin? –me giro para verlo y sus ojos dorados me observan impenetrables.

-Voy a llevarme a Rin.

Me quedo estático. Yo sabía que llegaría ese día, lo supe siempre, nunca debí encariñarme con la niña. Cada noche temía que llegara mi hermano pero esta vez para arrancarla de nuestro lado. Ahora, finalmente, lo enfrentaba. Pero qué mejor momento, ¿cierto? Con la guerra atrás, y cinco años sin verla, debía extrañarla hasta el insomnio. Como yo a Kagome. Siento una punzada en el corazón. Mi amada Kagome, ¿qué culpa tiene ella de lo que se avecina?

Cuando me doy cuenta Sesshomaru ya se aleja, y no puedo hacer nada más que sentir el frío que me recorre el cuerpo y deja mis manos como rocas. Sólo la parte inferior de mi muñeca izquierda arde, quema hasta lo más profundo.

* * *

><p>El Sol de medio día me hace volver el rostro. Los perfumes de la aldea llegan hasta nosotros como un adelanto de la bienvenida que nos espera. Sesshomaru y Jaken miran sobre la colina hacia las casitas y los campos tan bien trabajados. El dragón, Ah-Un, ronronea cerca de ellos. Allá abajo están los seres que más amamos, y la aldea sigue pareciendo la misma. La misma esencia, el mismo ambiente cálido. Siento una gran tristeza martirizando mi corazón. Se supone que debería estar feliz de volver, pero esa alegría me ha sido arrancada y pronto mi hermano se verá en la misma situación. ¿Debería decírselo ya?<p>

No, primero debo alejar a Kagome de todo esto.

-Sesshomaru –me mira sobre su hombro-. Volveré contigo al palacio.

Me observa extrañado, Jaken queda boquiabierto y empieza a gritar las mil razones por las cuales mi idea es la más estúpida que he tenido en mi vida.

-Jaken, cállate –sentencia-. ¿Por qué?

-Te lo explicaré más tarde.

-¿Pero de que hablas, Inuyasha? El Amo Sesshomaru ha tenido que soportarte durante todos estos años ¡¿y ahora crees que lo va a hacer por más tiempo?

-Dije que te callaras –el demonio rana tiembla ante la amenaza y hace una profunda reverencia-. ¿Tiene que ver con ese olor en tu muñeca?

Casi retrocedo de la impresión, su olfato es mejor que el mío, a mi me hubiera tomado mas tiempo detectar justamente de donde proviene, si en mi lugar estuviera él.

-Si –atino a decir.

-Quiero que me lo digas ahora.

Pero no puedo, y aunque se que en su demanda está, como siempre, la amenaza de que se enfurezca, es algo que sencillamente va más allá de él y de mí, y primero es lo primero. Así que de un salto me alejo de ahí. Lo último que escucho es a Jaken ofendido por dejar a su preciado Amo sin respuesta.

* * *

><p>Cinco años sin verla, y fueron una eternidad. Verla de nuevo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en tanto tiempo que apenas puedo recordarlo. Es como si las imágenes de la guerra, la pérdida de tantos hombres, algunos amigos, y los gritos de batalla, se esfumaran con sólo ver sus ojos castaños. Hermosa, joven, radiante, esa es Kagome. Y me he encargado de todo este día hacerla feliz, de abrazarla cada vez que me rodea con sus brazos, de besarla con más pasión que nunca antes, de tocarla como si fuera una diosa a la que le rindo tributo. Mi amada. Mi mujer. El aroma de sus cabellos me embriaga, así como el de su piel, tan suave y blanca, pero mi pecho se hunde en desesperación y temor de perderla. Estoy seguro que eso sucederá si no la alejo de mi, al menos en lo que la pesadilla se calma, si es que eso es posible. No ha ni empezado y ya le temo más que a cualquier otro enemigo. Pero ante ella debo lucir seguro, feliz, que no descubra, ni por un momento, lo que me agobia.<p>

La escucho hablar recostado a su lado, con su mano entrelazada en la mía, y me encanta. Su voz me transporta a mundos distintos, más hermosos, más míos, y podría pasar toda la vida sólo escuchándola hablar. Hablar_me_. Me cuenta de esos años, de lo que tuvo que enfrentar sola, de lo mucho que me extrañó, de todas las lágrimas que derramó. Eso es justamente lo que quiero evitar, más de sus preciadas lágrimas. No puedo hacerle esto.

Con la punta de sus delgados dedos acaricia la marca bajo mi muñeca, y yo le digo que es sólo una cicatriz, que no debe preocuparse por nada. Y me besa, y cuando siento sus labios creo que voy a soltarme en llanto. ¡Cuánto la extrañé! ¡Cuantas noches esperando sólo por esto, por tenerla así, conmigo! Y ahora debía dejarla ir.

Al caer la noche, la tomo de la mano y la invito a un paseo. No he visto a mis amigos, y no lo haré. Es mejor que desaparezca para todos. Salimos a recorrer el sendero del bosque que tan bien conocemos los dos, hacia el pozo. Ella me pide que le hable de lo que sucedió en este tiempo, pero no hay nada que decir, excepto tal vez que mi relación con mi medio hermano mejoró, considerando que hablamos del hombre más frío sobre la faz de este mundo.

Yo me concentro en sentir su calor, en recordarlo para siempre, grabarlo en mi memoria, así como sus ojos, y sus labios, y todas sus caricias que son como fuego sobre mi piel. Llegando al pozo le pido que lo crucemos, y ella me mira sin comprender. Le digo cualquier mentira, ¿qué mas da? _Quiero ver a tu familia. Quiero saludar a tu hermano. Quiero alejarme de esta época_. No sé exactamente cual digo, pero ella me sonríe y yo me derrito y lloro por dentro, todo al mismo tiempo. Esa sonrisa tan sumamente mía, tan perfecta que me pertenece y me dice que confía en mí. Que me cree. Y cruzamos.

El cambio es drástico, todo el ambiente cambia, es otro mundo tan alejado de los problemas del mío. Ella está emocionada, quiere ir a ver a su madre, a su abuelo y su hermano, habla también de sus amigas. Este dolor que siento no debería existir, es demasiado profundo, demasiado fuerte incluso para mí. De alguna manera es como revivir la muerte de quienes he amado, y aunque sé que ella estará a salvo, el terror que me inspira no volverla a ver… ¿Qué no es lo mismo que morir? Ya no tenerla a mi lado, ya no sentirla… Debe ser.

La detengo de una mano y me mira, alegre al principio, pero cuando se da cuenta que en mis ojos ya no hay mentiras de felicidad, sino toda la angustia que ya no puedo ocultar, se queda muda y evidentemente preocupada.

-Quiero que me recuerdes así –le digo, y la sujeto con más fuerza cuando el peso de esas sencillas palabras cae sobre sus hombros e intenta zafarse y empezar a hacer preguntas. Sé, porque la conozco, que en su corazón acaba de sentir lo que va a venir-. Así, como soy, como realmente soy. Quiero que recuerdes, siempre, que te amo. Te amo, Kagome, sólo a ti. Sólo a ti. ¿Me crees? –ella está inmóvil, como los ojos como platos, empezando a empañarse de lágrimas-. Recuerda que cada día que pasé lejos de ti sentí que me moría, y sólo el tenerte en mi mente, con la esperanza de volverte a ver, me mantuvo vivo. Eres tu la única. Recuerda eso. Te amo.

Quiero abrazarla, quiero impregnarme de ella, pero estoy temblando demasiado y ya no puedo seguir ahí, viéndola comprender poco a poco, viéndola llorar. La suelto y ella contiene el aliento, quiere decir algo, quiere detenerme, pero yo desaparezco en el pozo antes de escucharla. Porque no quiero pensar que es la última vez que lo haré.

Quiero pensar, que pronto volveré y seguiremos viviendo felices, como se merece, como yo deseo.

Y apenas llego a la época feudal, sello el pozo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Dos

_Rin_

Desentierro con cuidado el último ramo de hierbas medicinales que necesitaré al menos para esta semana. Me miro las manos llenas de tierra y las sacudo. Hace frío, el invierno fue cruel este año y al fin está pasando. Siento mi cuerpo estremecerse, odio el frío. Antes no odiaba nada… antes, cuando estaba con el Amo Sesshomaru. Viajar junto a él me hacía olvidar cualquier otra cosa, incluso el constante peligro en el que estábamos al viajar a la intemperie. Pero ¿qué mejor protección que él? ¡Ah, cómo lo extraño! Este asunto de la guerra me ha quitado el sueño por demasiado tiempo. Temo por él aunque sé que no debería, estaría furioso conmigo si supiera de mi miedo. Tal vez me diría algo como que siendo él el demonio más poderoso, es una ofensa de mi parte dudar así. Y yo sé que es poderoso… el más poderoso. Pero la guerra ya ha durado más tiempo del qué puedo soportar, y no lo he visto en cinco años. Lo único que a veces llega a esta pequeña aldea son rumores, y en todos ellos mi corazón parece comprimirse hasta doler. Kagome está igual, por eso trato de parecer optimista. Si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará. Espero a estar sola, como ahora, para poder llorar. Miro a mi alrededor, estoy sola en medio del valle, la aldea no está lejos, solo debo seguir el sendero, y no estoy cerca del bosque, porque el Amo Sesshomaru me lo advirtió la última vez que lo vi:

-Si sales de la aldea para ir a ese bosque, te olvidas de volver a verme.

-¿Y si necesito algo de ahí, Amo Sesshomaru? –le pregunté, intrigada. ¿Y si necesitaba cualquier hierba, una raíz, o simplemente ir al río para nadar un rato? ¿Qué iba a hacer encerrada en esa aldea cuando mi vida entera estaba en el bosque?

Recuerdo que me observó molesto, las miradas frías las reservaba para el resto del mundo.

-Sólo con Inuyasha.

Tajante y duro, como siempre. Sé que lo dijo por mi propia seguridad, y así lo hice. Pero después Inuyasha también se fue.

Suspiro, extraño esos árboles y el canto de las aves ahí, dentro del dosel de ramas. La imagen del Señor Inuyasha me viene a la mente, igual que la de mi Amo, él día en que partió.

-Cuida a la anciana, y cuida a Kagome ¿de acuerdo? –siempre me hablaba con gran dulzura, como si siguiera viendo en mi a la niña que fui cuando llegué aquí. Yo tenía catorce años cuando ambos se fueron de mi lado, para arriesgarse en esa guerra día tras día.

-El bosque… -comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió en seguida.

-Si entras a ese bosque, te olvidas de volver a verme.

Sí, yo también sonreí, y también me sorprendí. Los hermanos tenían más en común de lo que se imaginan. O bueno, ya no lo sé, no se nada de ellos.

Este es el perfecto momento, y el indicado al parecer, porque el nudo en mi garganta, al cual ya estoy tan acostumbrada, vuelve a dejarme sin aire, y finalmente puedo soltar el sollozo que he aguantado tras una sonrisa todo el día. Me llevo las manos al rostro y dejo salir el llanto. Todas mis lágrimas, que todas se vayan por hoy. Cómo me duele no poder ver al Amo, no poder contemplar sus ojos de oro, su rostro perfecto delineado bajo las luces del día, no escuchar su voz de terciopelo diciendo mi nombre, o sentir su cercanía cálida, segura. Me llevo una mano al pecho, ahí donde más me lastima. Ahí, donde está mi corazón hecho pedazos. ¿Y si ya me olvidó? No, imposible, él no es así. Él prometió volver, y sé que lo hará. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más debo soportar esta maldita lejanía? "_No maldigas, Rin_" escucho la voz del Maestro Jaken en mi mente, siempre está ahí, enseñándome modales. Logro sonreír con el recuerdo, pero en seguida se vuelve una punzada más.

Mi vida entera la daría por él, al menos por ver al Amo una vez más, por sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, por decirle… Confesarle al fin…

Que lo amo.

Lo amo tanto que duele, tanto que no respiro, que no tengo alma si no está. Lo amo, y sueño con él cada noche, pienso en él siempre que estoy callada, mientras hago la comida, mientras paseo por la aldea, mientras corto las hierbas y preparo medicina. Pienso en él hasta cuando creo que no lo estoy haciendo. Sé que jamás uniría su vida a una humana, y sé también que de todos los humanos, a mí es a la única que **no** desprecia. Lo sé, pero aún así eso es lo que soy, y ante sus ojos sé que no está bien. Él es un gran Señor, un Príncipe que recibe reverencias todo el día, que tiene miles de enamoradas, y yo una niña sin mucho futuro. Una niña que además, le debe todo. Y por si fuera, tuve el descaro de enamorarme perdidamente de él. Quién sabe desde cuando, tal vez desde siempre, desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Esto me lo tendré que callar hasta el último día de mi vida, de eso también estoy consciente, él nunca debe saber que he sido tan tonta como para amarlo. No tengo esperanza.

Recuerdo que un día, hace seis años, el Señor Inuyasha me descubrió muy pensativa aquí, en este mismo lugar. En ese tiempo yo no lloraba, aunque por dentro la angustia de saberme no correspondida me ahogaba, no lloraba jamás. Estaba tan distraída que no lo escuche acercándose, hasta que un de sus dedos rozó mi mejilla, y sobresaltada lo miré. Sonreí en cuanto vi de quien se trataba. ¿Podría decir, mi nuevo protector?

-Estás pensando en él, ¿verdad?

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Únicamente atiné a asentir con la cabeza.

-Él piensa en ti –me aseguró con la voz siempre tan confiada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque lo siento. Ni aunque estuviera del otro lado del mundo podría romper con el lazo que nos une como hermanos.

Volví a levantar el rostro asombrada por sus palabras.

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí –estaba de pronto muy serio-. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Nadie lo sabe y la verdad es que preferiría no saberlo ni yo. Supongo que es mas fuerte, porque ambos somos demonios. En parte… -se encogió de hombros y me sonrió-. ¿Quisieras volver con él?

-Sí, con todas mis fuerzas.

Entonces fue su turno de desviar la mirada, y se quedo así, callado.

Si él supo de mis pensamientos con tanta facilidad, ¿el Amo Sesshomaru también lo notará?

Dejo de llorar repentinamente. Algo es diferente. Me pongo de pie y sacudo mi kimono, que es violeta y tiene bordados en oro, como los ojos de mi Amo, fue un regalo de él. Lo único que me hacía saber que seguía con vida, eran los regalos que de vez en cuando me mandaba. Aún estando en guerra se preocupa por mí.

El aire ha cambiado, pero ¿cómo? Sigue siendo frío, pero ya no… Ya no habla. Todo está anormalmente silencioso. El césped no susurra, el canto lejano de las aves se detuvo. Dejo la canasta con las medicinas sobre el sendero, y observo a mi alrededor. Esto lo he sentido antes. ¿Cuándo? En las noches… En las noches cuando dormía en medio del valle, a lado de una fogata, bajo la mirada protectora del Amo Sesshomaru. Mi corazón da un brinco, ¡no, no puede ser! Doy una bocanada de aire, de pronto mi pulso se ha acelerado al máximo, mis manos tiemblan y no es por el frío.

Ha dejado de importarme el frío.

Detrás de mi… Lo siento, lo sé. Mi pecho sube y baja descontrolado, mis piernas de pronto son muy débiles. ¿Es posible? Lentamente, con tanto miedo de descubrir que esto no es más que un sueño, giro sobre mis talones, y siento nuevas lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, traicionándome. Pero ya no son lágrimas de pena, sino las primeras, en diez años, de completa felicidad.

Delante de mí está mi Señor. Me llevo una mano a los labios, mientras él se acerca. A su lado viene Jaken, como siempre, con ese bastón de dos cabezas y su paso torpe. Siento que las rodillas me van a fallar en cualquier momento.

-A-Amo Sesshomaru… -me escucho a mi misma susurrando, y se detiene tan cerca que puedo volver a sentir ese calor que tanto anhelaba, y vuelvo a verme reflejada en sus ojos imposibles.

Estira una mano, fría como su piel de nieve, y la cierra alrededor de la mía, alejándola de mis labios. Con la otra mano, me limpia las lágrimas. No lo puedo creer, esto no es un sueño, su contacto es el mismo que me hace derretir, el mismo de siempre.

Es él.

Ha vuelto.

Sigue siendo un dios, tal como lo recordaba, con ese porte elegante e insuperable, la frente siempre en alto, el andar ligero que me hace recordar al viento mismo. El mismo hombre que amo más allá de cualquier límite.

-La guerra terminó –dice, y son las primeras palabras que escucho de él en años, tan suaves, tan decididas, y me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¡Por Dios, Rin! –exclama Jaken a nuestro lado, alzando el rostro porque ya no soy de su estatura-. ¡Cómo has crecido! Ya no… Ya no eres una niña. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Cinco años, Maestro Jaken –logro decir conteniendo el llanto y mostrando una sonrisa que, al fin, es sincera y tan real como ellos.

-Y diez años desde que estás aquí –vuelve a decir el Amo, atrayendo de nuevo mi mirada-. Ya has tenido tiempo suficiente de pensarlo.

-¿Pensarlo? –mi corazón vuelve a dar un brinco. ¿Es esto cierto? ¿Ha llegado el momento? No es posible, todo está pasando demasiado rápido. Hacía unos minutos yo seguía siendo sólo la niña de la aldea, la niña que no tenía a dónde ir.

-Mi palacio está en Oeste, y yo voy en esa dirección. Rin, te lo dije una vez, y te lo repito ahora: Si quieres seguirme, hazlo.

Quedo boquiabierta sin dar crédito a sus palabras, que aunque están como siempre, carentes de algún sentimiento, sé que en el fondo son una invitación. ¡El Amo Sesshomaru ha venido por mi! ¡Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, ha decidido que regrese a su lado! Jaken sonríe abiertamente y me contagia en seguida.

-¡Claro! ¡Claro que quiero! –y casi sin darme cuenta, guiada por instinto, o tal vez por la necesidad de sentirlo después de tanto tiempo, alzo mi mano libre, la que no tiene él bien sujeta, y le acaricio el rostro. No sé porqué lo he hecho, pero sentirlo así, bajo mi piel, me hace estremecer y a mi corazón cantar. Él apenas se sorprende, es muy rápido, pero logro verlo.

Tengo tantos deseos de abrazarlo, de sentirlo más cerca, ha sido mucho tiempo, pero me controlo. No quiero que se moleste, ni tomarme libertades que en realidad, no se si me correspondan. Ni siquiera siendo niña lo hice, menos ahora que ya despierta otro tipo de sensaciones en mí, ya no tan inocentes. De pronto me suelta y me siento fría de nuevo, pero feliz, la felicidad simplemente ya no me puede dejar, estoy junto a él, me ha pedido que vuelva, y la guerra terminó. ¡Él salió victorioso, claro, y yo ya no tengo que preocuparme!

Yo también alejo mi mano de su mejilla, y le sonrío.

-Vete a despedir –me dice desviando la mirada-. No traigas nada.

-Pero mis kimonos…

-Nada. En el palacio tendrás todos los que quieras.

-Son regalos que usted me dio, Amo, no quiero dejarlos –le aseguro, inquieta. Es la verdad, no quiero alejarme de nada que él me haya dado. Nunca.

-¡Pero sigues siendo la misma necia! –alega Jaken-. ¡El Amo Sesshomaru te ha dado una orden, más vale que la cumplas! –pero en seguida agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos, entonces me doy cuenta que la mirada helada del Amo está sobre Jaken y parece querer fulminarlo con ésta. Vuelvo a sonreír. Nada ha cambiado. Me siento como si una parte de mi alma hubiera vuelto, y no sabía lo incompleta que estaba hasta ahora.

-Rin –lo miro-, haz lo que quieras. Ve rápido, te espero aquí antes del anochecer.


End file.
